Gta V
thumb|Zdjecie z plytyGrand Theft Auto V – gra komputerowa, będąca jedenastą częścią serii Grand Theft Auto. Została wydana na konsole PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360 17 września 2013roku przez firmę Rockstar Games. Akcja gry została umiejscowiona w fikcyjnym mieście Los Santos oraz w terenach pozamiejskich nazwanych Blaine County w stanie San Andreas[10]. 10 czerwca 2014 podczas targów E3 ujawniono zapowiedź gry w wersjach na komputery osobiste oraz konsole ósmej generacji – PlayStation 4 i Xbox One[11], które mają się ukazać jesienią 2014 roku. Grand Theft Auto V cieszy się wysoką popularnością na świecie wśród graczy wszystkich platform ze względu na rekordową sprzedaż kopii na konsole siódmej generacji[12], a także ze względu na wysoką jakość graficzną, grywalność oraz możliwości podczas swobodnej rozgrywki poza fabułą[13] Gra trafiła także do księgi rekordów Guinnessa w siedmiu kategoriach, z czego sześć dotyczy jej sprzedaży[14]. Gra skupia się na przestępczości w jednej z metropolii Stanów Zjednoczonych – Los Santos i jej obrębie w stanie San Andreas. Trzej protagoniści (nad którymi gracz ma kontrolę) pomimo, że zajmują się innymi rodzajami przestępstw jako tzw. „wolni strzelcy” (ang. freelancer), współpracują ze sobą oraz wspólnie zajmują się nielegalnymi interesami[15]. Produkcja Rockstar Games została ogłoszona grą roku m.in. w portalach Edge[16],GameSpot[17], Metacritic[18], a także zdobyła nagrodę Golden Joystick w kategorii „Gra roku” w 2013 roku[19]. Koszty produkcji oraz marketingu Grand Theft Auto V wyniosły 265 milionów dolarów, co czyni z niej grę o najwyższym budżecie w historii[20]. Spis treści http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_V# ukryj *1 Rozgrywka *2 Fabuła *3 Bohaterowie **3.1 Protagoniści **3.2 Rodzina De Santa **3.3 Pozostałe postacie *4 Produkcja i wydanie **4.1 Dodatki **4.2 Grand Theft Auto: Online ***4.2.1 Rozgrywka ***4.2.2 Kreator zadań ***4.2.3 Ekipy **4.3 Wersja na komputery osobiste i konsole ósmej generacji *5 Odbiór gry *6 Kontrowersje **6.1 Ukazywanie tortur **6.2 Postępowania prawne *7 Uwagi *8 Przypisy *9 Linki zewnętrzne Rozgrywka Grand Theft Auto V zostało zaprojektowane w taki sposób, aby usprawnić każdy element rozgrywki z poprzednich części serii[21]. Obszar gry jest większy niż obszar z gier Red Dead Redemption, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas i Grand Theft Auto IV razem wziętych[22]. Ponadto przełączanie się między postaciami jest dynamiczne. Protagoniści żyją także swoim własnym „życiem” i wykonują różne aktywności, gdy gracz nimi nie steruje[23]. Gracz (jak w poprzednich częściach gry z uniwersum 3D oraz HD) steruje protagonistami z perspektywy trzeciej osoby. Może on poruszać się po mapie bez wymogu wykonywania misji, które z kolei odblokowują kolejne możliwości w grze[24]. Ponadto (w porównaniu z poprzednimi częściami gry) swobodna rozgrywka gry została wzbogacona o BASE jumping oraz możliwość nurkowania za pomocą odpowiedniego sprzętu lub batyskafu. Gracz może także korzystać ze smartfonów dostępnych u każdego protagonisty (każdy z nich posiada urządzenie innej marki, które odwzorowują popularne modele ze świata rzeczywistego). Można za pomocą nich wykonywać zdjęcia używając różnych filtrów, a także przeglądać strony internetowe, tak jak w Grand Theft Auto IV[25]. Grywalni (kierowani przez gracza) są trzej protagoniści – Trevor Philips, Franklin Clinton oraz Michael DeSanta, którzy wykonują misje głównie polegające na popełnianiu przestępstw, wyświadczaniu przysług konkretnym osobom, a także zajmowaniu się nielegalnymi interesami. W późniejszej części gry misje polegają także na rozwiązywaniu problemów, z którymi zmagają się główni bohaterowie. Gdy misję wykonuje więcej niż jeden protagonista, gracz może się między nimi przełączać, a w trakcie wykonywania niektórych zadań istnieje także możliwość sterowania psem Franklina – Chopem[26]. Każdy z bohaterów posiada specjalne, indywidualne umiejętności, które są niezbędne lub bardzo pomocne w trakcie wykonywania zadań (np. Trevor posiada większe zdolności pilotażu samolotu od pozostałej dwójki, a Michael potrafi strzelać do wrogów w spowolnionym tempie)[27][28]. Bohaterowie po raz pierwszy w serii gier Grand Theft Auto mogą poruszać się po cichu (ruch postaci zaczerpnięty z gier nazywanych „skradankami”) oraz w tym trybie obezwładniać przeciwnika bez alarmowania reszty wrogów[29]. Dopracowany został także HUD oraz wyświetlane na nim informacje. Gdy gracz otrzyma obrażenia, jego zdrowie będzie się dynamicznie regenerowało do połowy pełnego poziomu. Oddziały policyjne posiadają swój określony zasięg widzenia, dzięki czemu ucieczka z określonego terenu poszukiwań gracza (jak w poprzedniej numerycznie części serii) nie jest jedyną możliwością uniknięcia schwytania przez stróżów prawa. Jeżeli ukryje się i nie zostanie zauważony przez policjantów, to zaniechają oni dalszych poszukiwań[30]. Ponadto wraz z każdym wzrostem wskaźnika ścigania gracza przez policję, ta staje się coraz bardziej agresywna oraz dąży do natychmiastowej śmierci ściganego[31]. Podczas wykonywanych misji pojawiają się również odpowiednie oznaczenia o przewadze strategicznej protagonisty w określonym momencie (co zazwyczaj jest informacją dla gracza, by przejął nad nim sterowanie w określonym momencie), lub jego niskim stanie zdrowia i oczekiwanej pomocy[32]. Protagoniści podczas wykonywanych napadów nawiązują także kontakt z najętymi współpracownikami, którzy im pomagają przy rabunkach. Zależnie od oferowanej płacy w postaci udziału z łupu uzyskanego z napadu, każdy najemnik posiada inne specjalizacje, umiejętności, sprzęt, a także predyspozycje do sposobu wykonywania rabunku[33][34][35], które są planowane przed misją przez Michaela oraz Lestera Callagera. Prócz samego planu napadu, gracz musi zorganizować także plan oraz sprzęt służący ucieczce przed policją po dokonaniu skoku. Fabuła Główna fabuła zaczyna się w North Yankton około 2004 roku, gdy Michael Townley i Trevor Philips wraz z swoim znajomym Bradem napadają na lokalny bank. Po zgarnięciu łupu na zewnątrz czeka odział policji. Gangsterom udaje się dostać do samochodu i zacząć pościg, jednak ten kończy się zderzeniem z pędzącym pociągiem. Bohaterowie cudem przeżywają kolizję, ale na miejscu zdarzenia czekają na nich agenci federalni, którzy zabijają Brada oraz udaje im się postrzelić Townleya. Trevor po wyeliminowaniu zabójców najlepszego przyjaciela ucieka[36]. Następnie ukazuje się wyjaśnienie, że całe feralne zdarzenie było wcześniej zaplanowane przez Michaela, który zawarł umowę z FIB (odpowiednik amerykańskiej agencji FBI), wobec której zostanie objęty programem ochrony świadków oraz zmieni nazwisko na „De Santa”[37]. Następnie akcja przenosi się do miasta Los Santos w 2013 roku. Michael mieszka razem z rodziną w Los Santos, gdzie regularnie chodzi do psychologa na terapie w celu zapomnienia wydarzeń z przeszłości. Poznaje tam Franklina Clintona, który był zmuszony zarekwirować auto jego syna, Jimmy'ego[38]. Obaj przypadli sobie do gustu i dokonali razem napadu na jubilera[39][40], podczas którego De Santa użył charakterystycznego dla siebie zwrotu używanego przez niego w czasie rabunków. Zdarzenie to wzbudza niepokój FIB, którzy boją się rozpoznania przestępcy i pozwania ich za układ. Michaela rozpoznaje również Trevor, który ma do niego żal po wydarzeniach w Ludendorffie. Odział FIB każe Michaelowi, Trevorovi i Franklinowi pracować dla agencji pod groźbą upublicznienia sekretów obciążających Michaela. W międzyczasie Trevor żąda od przyjaciela wyjaśnień związanych z jego upozorowaną śmiercią; zamierza także sprawdzić, kto leży w grobie Michaela[41]. Gdy dowiaduje się, że to Brad, zostawia przyjaciela w North Yankton, gdzie zostaje wzięty za kochanka Philipsa i uprowadzony przez Chińczyków, z którymi zatargi miał Trevor. Z opresji ratuje go Franklin. Wkrótce jednak Trevor wybacza przyjacielowi i pomaga jemu oraz Dave'owi w walce z Merrywheater w celu dokonania wcześniej ustalonego skoku nazwanego „The Big One”, co oznacza wielki skok na Bank Rezerw Federalnych. Stamtąd kradną 4 tony złota o wartości około 200 mln dolarów[42]. W międzyczasie bohaterowie poznają Devina Westona, który zleca Franklinowi i jego koledze Lamarowi kradzież aut, za które później nie wypłaca obiecanych pieniędzy. Pewnego dnia w domu Franklina zjawia się Weston, który proponuje Clintonowi zabójstwo Michaela. Franklin staje przez trudnym wyborem wraz z trzema możliwościami[43]: *'A. Zabójstwo Michaela' – na zlecenie Devina Westona. Franklin zamierza wykończyć De Santę za to, że był perfidny dla przyjaciół i rodziny. Zapędza go na rusztowania i wypycha go z największego piętra. W następstwie dzwoni do Lamara i mówi mu, że w końcu ma dla niego czas, a na ekranie pojawiają się napisy końcowe. Bez względu na to, czy Franklin uratuje Michaela czy nie, ten i tak zginie. *'B. Zabójstwo Trevora' – Steve Haines, szef jednostki FIB w Los Santos, każe wyeliminować Philipsa, gdyż jest zagrożeniem i nie ma skrupułów. W zabójstwie Clintonowi pomaga Michael, który spycha pojazd Trevora z drogi na zbiornik paliwa, po czym pełzający po benzynie Kanadyjczyk zostaje spalony żywcem. Michael i Franklin wymieniają się opiniami na temat czynu, w następstwie czego rozchodzą się, a na ekranie pojawiają się napisy końcowe. *'C. Życzenie śmierci' – Franklin zamierza wyeliminować dotychczasowych wrogów. Pomagają mu w tym Michael i Trevor, których napotkany spór natychmiastowo rozwiązał Franklin, obawiając się nagłego rozpoczęcia strzelaniny. Protagoniści eleminują po kolei: Steve'a Hainesa, „Długasa”, Chenga oraz Dewina Westona, którego zamykają w bagażniku, oraz wysadzają pojazd, wrzucając go do oceanu. Zadowoleni bohaterowie rozchodzą się, a na ekranie pojawiają się napisy końcowe. Bohaterowie Po raz pierwszy w serii gier Grand Theft Auto gracz ma możliwość zagrania czterema całkowicie grywalnymi postaciami: trzema z trybu fabularnego oraz czwartą, która zostaje odblokowana po pierwszym skorzystaniu z trybu Online, stając się jednocześnie w tym trybie całkowicie grywalną postacią. Ponadto w niektórych misjach dla Franklina gracz ma możliwość przejęcia kontroli nad psem o imieniu Chop. Protagoniści *'Michael De Santa' (dawniej: Michael Townley) – urodził się w latach 60. XX wieku na Wschodnim Wybrzeżu Stanów Zjednoczonych. Jest świetnym strzelcem. Chcąc się ustatkować, Michael skorzystał z programu ochrony świadków FIB: upozorował swoją śmierć przed resztą współpracowników podczas napadu w North Yankton w 2004 roku, zmienił swoje nazwisko oraz zamieszkał w luksusowej willi w Rockford Hills. Ma trudną sytuację rodzinną – nienawidzi swojej żony, która wydaje lekką ręką zarobione przez niego pieniądze, a także zdradza go ze swoim opłacanym instruktorem tenisa ziemnego. Nie rozumie też swoich dzieci – uzależnionego od narkotyków Jimmy'ego, który nie okazuje mu szacunku i w całości obwinia za popełnione przez niego błędy oraz córki Tracey, powiązanej z branżą pornograficzną i niezwracającą na ojca uwagi[44]. Umiejętnością specjalną Michaela jest czasowa możliwość strzelania z broni podczas spowolnionego tempa[45]. *'Trevor Phillips' – stary przyjaciel Michaela pochodzenia kanadyjskiego. Nie lubi, jak ktoś rozpoznaje jego akcent. Podobnie jak Michael, zajmuje się działalnością przestępczą, z czasem na szeroka skalę. W przeszłości obrabował z nim kilka banków. Był także pilotem wojskowym (jednak podczas testu psychologicznego wyszło na jaw, że Trevor jest niezrównoważony psychicznie i został wydalony z wojska), dzięki czemu z łatwością radzi sobie ze sterowaniem każdego typu samolotu lub śmigłowca. Trevor to typ psychopaty, który nie liczy się z nikim. Jest uzależniony od narkotyków oraz mieszka w przyczepie na pustyni Sandy Shores w Blaine County. Często dokonuje w mieście rzeczy typowych dla osób niezrównoważonych psychicznie – najczęściej robi to z całkowitą bezwzględnością[46]. Umiejętnością specjalną Trevora jest możliwość czasowego uaktywnienia trybu „furii”, by móc zadawać większe szkody przeciwnikom oraz stać się bardziej wytrzymałym na obrażenia zadane od wrogów[47]. *'Franklin Clinton' – najmłodszy z trójki protagonistów. Mieszka w południowej części miasta Los Santos (South Central), pracując dla ormiańskiego dilera luksusowych aut, Simeona Yetariana, który oferuje samochody ludziom sprzedając je na raty. Clinton zajmuje się egzekwowaniem długów od klientów wraz z jego najlepszym przyjacielem, Lamarem Davisem. Podczas odbicia auta Jimmy'ego, poznaje Michaela, który staje się jego mentorem oraz nazywa go „synem, jakiego zawsze chciał mieć”. Jest doskonałym kierowcą. Jest również członkiem rodzin z Chamberlain Hills, jednak nie angażuje się zbytnio w gangsterskie porachunki[48]. Ma pod opieką psa Chopa, który formalnie należy do Lamara – jednak ten zbytnio o nim mu nie wypomina[49]. Umiejętnością specjalną Franklina jest czasowa możliwość kierowania pojazdem w spowolnionym tempie[50]. Rodzina De Santa *'Amanda De Santa' – żona Michaela oraz mama Jimmy'ego i Tracey. Pracowała jako striptizerka, gdy poznała Michaela. Po upozorowaniu śmierci jej męża ich relacje znacznie się pogorszyły. Romansuje ze swoim trenerem tenisa oraz uprawia jogę (również z trenerem). Po jakimś czasie godzi się z Michaelem, starając się stworzyć szczęśliwą rodzinę. *'Tracey De Santa' – nastoletnia córka Michaela i Amandy. Siostra Jimmy'ego, z którym podobnie jak ze swoimi rodzicami ma kiepskie relacje. Jest zamieszana w biznes pornograficzny; chciała wystąpić w programie „Chwała lub chała”. Podobnie jak reszta członków rodziny, po jakimś czasie relacje Tracey z jej ojcem ulegają znacznej poprawie. *'James De Santa' – dwudziestoletni syn Michaela i Amandy, brat Tracey. Jest leniwy i marudny. Cały dzień przeważnie spędza grając na konsoli i sporadycznie pali marihuanę oraz chce popisać się przed swoim ojcem, między innymi poprzez próbę sprzedaży jachtu. Nie podoba się to jego ojcu, który chce, by Jimmy był wykształcony i znalazł porządną pracę. Wkręcił swojego ojca w odurzanie się narkotykami po to, by go opuścić z całą resztą rodziny. Po jakimś czasie jego relacje między resztą członków rodziny także się poprawiają. Pozostałe postacie *'Lester Crest' – stary przyjaciel Michaela oraz Trevora, który zawsze im pomagał przy napadach na bank – jest odpowiedzialny za przebieg przeszłych i czekających na protagonistów napadów, pozostałych członków oraz sposobu ucieczki. Jest nazywany „mózgiem operacji” ze względu na jego olbrzymią wiedzę w zakresie współczesnej technologii oraz informatyki. Nigdy nie uczestniczy bezpośrednio w akcji z powodu jego częściowej niepełnosprawności fizycznej (zazwyczaj jeździ na wózku inwalidzkim lub porusza się o drewnianej lasce). Ponadto prócz napadów dość intensywnie ingeruje w życie społeczno-polityczne miasta Los Santos, zlecając różne zadania Michaelowi lub Franklinowi, a przy tym manipulując zmianami cen akcji spółek na giełdzie papierów wartościowych. *'Lamar Davis' – najlepszy przyjaciel Franklina. W przeciwieństwie do niego, zostaje określony (przez Rockstar Games) jako osoba zabawna i szalona. Ponadto w przeciwieństwie do swojego przyjaciela angażuje się w sprawy Rodzin z Chamberlain Street, do których należy. Pracuje z Franklinem jako komornik dla Simeona Yetariana – ormiańskiego dilera luksusowych samochodów. Zazdrości Franklinowi tytułu „pracownika miesiąca”. Formalnie pies o imieniu Chop należy do niego, jednak nie wypomina tego Franklinowi, który ma go w opiece. *'Martin Madrazo' – meksykański lider kartelu narkotykowego, z którego głównie czerpie dochód. Żąda od Michaela dość pokaźnej sumy za zdewastowanie domu należącego do niego, który został zniszczony przez pomyłkę podczas zamieszania o romans żony Michaela z trenerem tenisa ziemnego. Jakiś czas później daje mu zlecenie zabicia swojego kuzyna. *'Simeon Yetarian' – ormiański diler samochodów „osobom, które na nie nie stać”. By sprowadzać kolejne samochody do swojego salonu, zatrudnia w tym celu Lamara i Franklina, którzy – jako komornicy – konfiskują samochody, jeżeli klienci zalegają z opłacanymi ratami. Podczas ich zatrudnienia okrzykuje Franklina „pracownikiem miesiąca”, co staje się powodem zazdrości u Lamara. Swój samochód sprzedaje również Jimmy'emu De Sancie, który podobnie jak wielu innych pozostałych klientów zalegał z ratami. W celu przejęcia samochodu wysłał Franklina, który ukradł jego samochód. Poprzez groźbę Michaela z użyciem pistoletu, który siedział ukryty na tylnym siedzeniu, rozkazał wjechać mu do jego salonu, kończąc z nim współpracę. *'Denise Clinton' – ciotka Franklina, która mieszka razem z nim w domu w Strawberry. Dom w połowie należy do niej, a w połowie do jej siostrzeńca. Ponadto ma dość chłodne z nim relacje oraz sądzi, że nie ma on żadnych ambicji. *'Isiah Friedlander' – profesjonalny terapeuta prowadzący swój zakład przy plaży Del Perro w Los Santos. Na spotkania uczęszcza do niego Michael, próbując coś zmienić w swoim życiu. *'Fabien LaRouche' – prywatny instruktor jogi Amandy. Podczas jednych z zajęć zaprasza Michaela do przyłączenia się do uprawiania jogi. Gdy Fabien próbował wykonać pozycję seksualną z Amandą, Michael zaczyna go atakować, ale Fabien ze spokojem wykonuje unik, poprzez co Michael wpada do basenu. Po ponownym spotkaniu Fabiena, Michael oraz Jimmy byli przez niego obrażani. W końcu Amanda każe Michaelowi go uderzyć. Michael chwyta laptopa kobiety siedzącej przy osobnym stoliku i uderza nim Fabiena. *'Steve Haines' – wysoki rangą skorumpowany agent FIB, jeden z głównych antagonistów gry. Zleca protagonistom m.in. napaść na furgon przewożący papiery wartościowe oraz włamanie do budynku FIB w celu przejęcia obciążających go dowodów. Produkcja i wydanie Grand Theft Auto V zostało oficjalnie zapowiedziane przez Rockstar Games 25 października 2011 roku, a 2 listopada 2011 został zaprezentowany oficjalny trailer gry[51][52]. Drugi zwiastun gry miał premierę 14 listopada 2012 roku[53], a oficjalny film z rozgrywki ukazał się 9 lipca 2013[54]. Obszar gry jest wzorowany na metropolii Los Angeles oraz południowej Kalifornii[55]. Poza wersją standardową gra została także wydana w edycji specjalnej i kolekcjonerskiej, w których skład wchodzą m.in. mapa miasta, czapka oraz saszetka na pieniądze[56]. Produkcja Grand Theft Auto V pochłonęła 115 mln dolarów, natomiast na promocję gry wydano ok. 150 mln, przez co piąta część serii stała się najdroższą grą w historii branży rozrywki elektronicznej[57]. 1 października 2013 roku uruchomiony został tryb online, pozwalający na grę z innymi przez sieć Internet[58]. Dodatki Rockstar Games po wydaniu trybu Online zaczęło wydawać różnego rodzaju DLC do gry – są one darmowe, lecz wymagają dostępu do Internetu oraz oryginalnej wersji gry. Oprócz wypuszczania kolejnych dodatków, w trybie wieloosobowym pojawiają się wydarzenia związane z konkretnym, aktualnie wydanym dodatkiem – najczęściej jest to zwiększona ilość zdobywanego doświadczenia i zdobywanych pieniędzy, a także organizowane jest jedno wydarzenie. Zawartość z DLC pojawia się również w trybie jednoosobowym gry. Pojawią się one także w tworzonej wersji gry na komputery osobiste i konsole ósmej generacji[59]. Aktualnie wydanych zostało 8 dodatków: *'Beach Bum Pack' – dodatek zawierający nowe bronie i pojazdy nawiązujące do zabaw na plaży. Zawiera także nowe fryzury, ubrania i tatuaże[60]. Z okazji wydania dodatku odbyła się impreza w grze o nazwie „Vespucci Beach Party”[61]. *'Holiday Gifts' – świąteczna dodatkowa zawartość do gry. Pojawiają się w niej ubrania, czapki oraz maski związane z świątecznym klimatem[62]. *'Valentine's Day Massacre Special' – DLC z okazji Walentynek zawierający nowy karabin maszynowy (przypominający niegdyś popularny pistolet maszynowy Tommy Gun, limuzynę z lat 20. XX wieku, a także nowe ubrania, dodatki i fryzury nawiązujące do święta Walentynek[63]. W związku z wydanym dodatkiem odbyło się weekendowe wydarzenie[64]. *'Business Pack' – dodatek zawierający zawartość związaną z okazywaniem swojego bogactwa. Dodane zostają trzy nowe supersamochody, nowy typ samolotu, a także dwa nowe rodzaje broni o dużej sile rażenia. Wyjątkowo pojawiają się także nowe garnitury, okulary i buty[65]. Z okazji wydania dodatku miała miejsce kolejna wirtualna impreza w grze[66]. *'High Life' – zawartość związana z luksusowym życiem w mieście. Dodaje nowe apartamenty, trzy luksusowe samochody i motocykl, a także nową broń zwaną „Bullpup Rifle” (będąca odpowiednikiem francuskiego karabinu FAMAS)[67]. Tradycyjnie odbyło się wydarzenie związane z tym dodatkiem[68]. *'I'm not a hipster' – DLC skupiające się na wyróżnieniu wyglądu gracza wśród innych. Zawiera kilka nowych pojazdów, nowy pistolet oraz sztylet, a także szereg nowych ubrań i akcesorii[69]. Odbyło się weekendowe wydarzenie z tej okazji[70]. *'Independence Day Special' – dodatek związany z obchodzonym 4 lipca w Stanach Zjednoczonych Dniem Niepodległości. Zawiera nowy motocykl oraz monster trucka, muszkiet i wyrzutnię fajerwerków, kilka nowych nieruchomości, flary, koszulkę z napisem „Made in the U.S.A.”, możliwość przejażdżki kolejką górską oraz diabelskim młynem na molo w Los Santos[71]. Z okazji wydarzenia, poprzez które postał dodatek, odbyło się tradycyjnie weekendowe wydarzenie[72]. *'San Andreas Flight School' – DLC powiązane z lotnictwem w grze mający swoją premierę 19 sierpnia 2014 roku. Wprowadza on przede wszystkim dwa nowe samoloty, śmigłowiec oraz samochód, a także plecaki do spadochronów (w tym: zapasowy spadochron), strój pilota, a także wyzwania solowe pomiędzy graczami w szkole latania[73][74]. Z okazji premiery dodatku odbędzie się także weekendowe wydarzenie 22 sierpnia, a zakończy się 24 sierpnia 2014[75]. Prócz okazjonalnych dodatków, gra została rozszerzona o tryb kreatora zadań oraz różnych form rywalizacji pomiędzy graczami[76]. W przyszłości ma się także pojawić możliwość organizowania napadów niezwiązanych z fabułą gry[77][78]. Grand Theft Auto: Online Grand Theft Auto V jest pierwszą grą w historii serii Grand Theft Auto, w której firma Rockstar Games intensywnie wspiera tryb wieloosobowy, implementując go już w początkowej wersji gry. Dodatek Grand Theft Auto: Online został uruchomiony 1 października 2013 roku[79]. Do trybu gracz może dołączyć poprzez wybranie czwartej postaci spośród trójki protagonistów w menu gry trybu jednoosobowego. Rozgrywka Gra w trybie Online oferuje tryb rozgrywek wieloosobowych do maksymalnie szesnastu graczy jednocześnie przebywających na konkretnym serwerze. Mogą oni swobodnie poruszać się po mieście i wykonywać różne aktywności (które są dostępne w trybie jednoosobowym gry)[80], a także dołączyć do trybu deathmatch[81], bądź też wziąć udział w wyścigu[82]. Mogą także dowolnie modyfikować swoją postać, broń lub pojazd[83], nabywać posiadłości, czy też wykonywać różnego rodzaju zadania (nazywane przez Rockstar Games „Verified Jobs”), za które można otrzymać pieniądze oraz punkty doświadczenia potrzebne do osiągania kolejnych poziomów doświadczenia, dzięki którym można odblokować kolejne możliwości w grze[78][84]. Kreator zadań Do dyspozycji graczy oddano tryb kreatora zadań. Ich twórcy mogą dowolnie nanosić na mapę dowolne obiekty znajdujące się w podstawowej wersji gry, ustawiać tzw. checkpoint''y, a także start i metę (dla trybu wyścigów), czy też punkty odrodzenia graczy na mapie po śmierci (dla trybu deathmatch). Po stworzeniu odpowiedniego zadania gracz ma także możliwość opublikowania go na stronie internetowej społeczności ''Grand Theft Auto V[85]. Ekipy Prócz udziału gracza w popularnych dla trybu wieloosobowego trybach, może on także zrzeszać się w dowolnej ilości ekip lub sam zostać ich twórcą (oraz jednocześnie przywódcą, liderem), dzięki czemu może dzięki nim zdobyć dodatkowe pieniądze oraz punkty doświadczenia w trybie Online. W jednej ekipie może mieć udział do 1000 graczy rekrutowani za pomocą ich samodzielnego dołączenia lub wysłania zaproszenia. Każda grupa posiada także swój emblemat, hierarchię, motto oraz wyróżniający ją gest. Ponadto przy tworzeniu ekipy jest wybierane jest jej główne przeznaczenie: „Gadatliwi”, „Poszukiwacze wrażeń”, „Rebelianci”, „Żołnierze”, a także „Gwiazdy”. Rywalizacja pomiędzy ekipami umożliwia zdobywanie coraz wyższych miejsc w rankingu zrzeszeń[86]. Wersja na komputery osobiste i konsole ósmej generacjiDnia 10 czerwca 2014 roku (po niespełna 9 miesiącach od premiery gry na konsole siódmej generacji) gra została zapowiedziana oraz zaprezentowana podczas konferencji firmy [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sony Sony na targach gier E3 przez przedstawicieli firmy Take-Two Interactive na komputery osobiste oraz konsole Xbox One i PlayStation 4, ustalając bliżej nieznaną datę premiery w okresie jesieni 2014 roku[11]. Rockstar Games na swojej oficjalnej witrynie zapowiedział zmiany w powyższych wersjach gry, jakimi są m.in. nowe rodzaje broni, pojazdy, posiadłości, czy też usprawnione modyfikowanie wyglądu grywalnych postaci. Pojawi się także edytor filmów, które zostały nagrane podczas rozgrywki. Ponadto gracze konsol siódmej generacji będą mogli przenieść swoje zapisane stany gry do odświeżonej wersji gry po zsynchronizowaniu z platformą Social Club[87]. Oprócz tego wszystkie dodatki DLC wydane na konsole siódmej generacji znajdą się również w nowych wersjach[88]; pojawił się także oficjalny trailer gry[89].Grand Theft Auto V w „odświeżonej” wersji można zamówić w przedsprzedaży[90]. Będzie także dostępna w dystrybucji cyfrowej na platformie Steam[91]. Odbiór gry[edytuj | edytuj kod] |- | |} Grand Theft Auto V została pozytywnie przyjęta przez krytyków. Średnia ocen w serwisie Metacritic wynosi 97/100 na konsole Xbox 360[105] i PlayStation 3[104]. Recenzenci chwalili otwarty świat gry i rozbudowany główny wątek fabularny. Wysokie oceny podaje też serwis agregującyGameRankings[106][107]. Trzy dni po premierze gra została umiejscowiona przez redakcję serwisu IGN na drugim miejscu listy „The Top 25 Xbox 360 Games”[108]. Chwalona była także możliwość przełączania się pomiędzy trzema protagonistami, która według recenzentów zachęca do jednoczesnego zaangażowania się w „życie” wszystkich grywalnych bohaterów[109]. Według portalu Edge możliwość przełączania się pomiędzy protagonistami jest ułatwieniem w postaci unikania długiego czasu podróży do punktu, gdzie rozpoczyna się konkretna misja[110]. Uznano także, że ich przełączanie znacząco dynamizuje przebieg akcji podczas wykonywanych misji[111]. Tom Bramwell z portalu Eurogamer dodał, że ta opcja staje się swego rodzaju elementem taktycznym podczas strzelaniny i znacząco ułatwia wykonywanie zadań, w porównaniu z poprzednimi grami z serii Grand Theft Auto[112]. Ponadto Keza McDonald z portalu IGN oznajmił, że owe przejścia podczas strzelanin powodują mniej przewidywalne następstwa przy wykonywanych zadaniach[113]. Kontrowersje[edytuj | edytuj kod] Gra prócz licznej ilości pochwał, spotkała się również z falą kontrowersji spowodowanych treściami oraz rzekomymi naruszeniami wizerunku znanych osób lub utworów muzycznych, które są zawarte w Grand Theft Auto V. Ukazywanie tortur[edytuj | edytuj kod] Misja „Jak na szkoleniu” (ang. By the book) ukazuje torturowanie człowieka zatrzymanego podczas akcji FIB przez Trevora, by w ten sposób wyciągnąć od niego informacje na temat azerbejdżańskiego uciekiniera stwarzającego zagrożenie dla instytucji FIB. Gracz ma możliwość wybrania tortur, które główny protagonista zastosuje na swojej ofierze i uśmiercenia jej. Wywołało to kontrowersje wokół recenzentów oraz komentatorów[114][115]. Keith Best z brytyjskiej organizacji pozarządowej Freedom from Torture stwierdził, że twórcy gry „przekroczyli «pewną» granicę”. Ponadto Keith Vaz z brytyjskiej Partii Pracy wyraził obawę o negatywnym wpływie przebiegu misji na niepełnoletnich graczy[116]. Postępowania prawne[edytuj | edytuj kod] *W październiku 2013 roku, raper Daz Dillinger złożył pozew do Rockstar Games oraz Take-Two Interactive o wycofanie i skasowanie produktu Grand Theft Auto V z powodu rzekomego wykorzystania jego dwóch utworów w grze bez jego zezwolenia, posądzając obie firmy o kradzież[117]. *W lutym 2014 roku osobowość amerykańskiej telewizji – Karen Gravano – postawiła zarzut firmie Rockstar Games, że jedna z postaci zaimplementowanych w grze opiera się na jej historii oraz jest jej podobizną przedstawioną bez jej zgody[118]. Studio Rockstara w kwietniu złożyło prośbę o oddalenie owego pozwu ze względu na wykluczenie zarzutów przez pierwszą poprawkę do Konstytucji Stanów Zjednoczonych[119]. *W lipcu 2014 roku aktorka Lindsay Lohan także złożyła pozew twierdząc, że jedna z postaci w grze zawiera jej podobiznę, a także został wykorzystany jej głos i rodzaj odzieży bez pozwole. __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Kategoria:Gry